Divergent High
by TobiasEaton12
Summary: What if all of the Characters from divergent went to high school together? Truth or Dare and eventual FourTris! Possible Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I shut my alarm clock off and roll over. Without knowing where I am on my bed I fall off. I guess I literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Wow I am funny in the morning NOT! I get up off the floor and go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, hair, and all of that good stuff. Then I go to my closet and decide to wear a black tank top with black skinny jeans. With combat boots of course. Once I decide to leave my hair the way it is, I go downstairs to eat breakfast. As I start down the stairs I hear Caleb yell "Hurry up, we are going to be late!" "We still have another 45 minutes" I holler back. I go downstairs and start to eat my muffin. "Come on" I hear Caleb yell from the front door. "I still have 10 minutes" I say with muffin stuffed into my mouth. I get into the car with a scowl. We drive to school in silence.

We get to school and I immediately go to the office to get my schedule. "Hi my name is Mrs. Wu, but you can call me Tori." The nice woman says from behind the desk. I smile. (That is very odd for me to do) "My name is Tris, Tris Prior. I was wondering if this is where you get your schedules?" I say. "Yes... This is where you get them... One more sec... Here you are Mrs. Prior." She says handing me my schedule. I look over it quickly and see my locker number. 1216 Dauntless Hall. We have different sections at this school. I chose Dauntless so I have all of my classes with the same people that chose Dauntless. It is all very efficient when it comes down to it.

i finally get to my locker. When I am just about done this really pretty girl with dark skin says " OMG I get my locker right next to the new girl" I look at her with a weird look and say "yeah, I am new. My name is Tris. Yours?" "Oh I am Christina. Sorry I must have come off weird when you didn't even know my name" she says. "It is Ok" I say smiling. And with that, we head off to Geography class together.


	2. Chapter 2

Four Pov

Once I get to school I go to the front office to get my schedule. A few people ahead in the line I see a short girl with beautiful blonde hair. _Wait What!_ I haven't even seen this girl's face yet and I am already describing her as beautiful?! I must be desperate. Then she turns around and I wasn't wrong, she is VERY beautiful. As I wait in line for my schedule, all I can think about is that beautiful blonde.

I get my schedule and head toward my locker. I see the blonde at her locker talking to Christina. YES! She is making friends with my friends AND she has a locker right next to mine. I throw my stuff in my locker and walk to geography.

Tris Pov

Nothing exciting really happens until Math. I got introduced to a few people that are friends with Christina, but none of the names really stick yet.

We get to math, and just so you know I am like really good at math so this class is really easy for me, and I sit down next to a guy Christina says is named _Four. _I think it is an odd nickname but whatever. He is really cute but I doubt he notices me one bit.

About halfway through class I hear the teacher yell "Mrs. Prior!" I look up immediately. "Yes ma'am" I squeak. "Could you please answer the problem on the board" she asks expecting me to fail. Remember when I said I was good at math, well here I go. "Yes ma'am I will" I walk up to the board and solve the problem with ease and then explain how I did it. The whole class just stares at me. I don't think I was supposed to know how to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I know I haven't written one of these little paragraphs before but I am new to the fan fiction world and I am just learning. This is also my first fanfic, but don't be afraid to comment on anything good or bad. If you have any ideas for the plot go ahead and put it in the comment section. I have an idea of where I want this story to go but I am open to suggestions. Thanks! **

**-TobiasEaton12**

_Four Pov_

Through most of my morning classes I find out that the blondes name is Tris. So far she has most of my classes with me so that makes me ecstatic. I honestly can't wait for lunch, I over heard Christina asking Tris if she wants to sit with us. Everything is calm until math class.

When we get to class she sits down next to me. Life is perfect. I see her kind of wondering off into a daydream. One thing I know is that Mrs. Seifert does not like people who don't pay attention. Just as if she read my mind I hear "Mrs. Prior!" Uh oh. "Yes ma'am" I hear her squeak. "Can you do the problem on the board for me?" She asks expecting her to fail. Sick. This will either turn out very good or very bad. "Yes ma'm, I will" she says. Everyone including the teacher is very shocked. She goes up and solves the problem just like that. Then she explains it. Even though what she did was boring I can barely hold in a laugh. If she was paying attention she would know that this was a problem the Math teacher couldn't figure out for a long time. She just made the meanest teacher in the school look like a fool. Wow. She is Smart, and beautiful. All I know is that I want her.

Tris Pov

After a very awkward ending to Math class it is time for lunch. I am so glad to get out of that class room.

When we get to the cafeteria, Christina makes me get the burger and Dauntless cake. It is supposed to be the best in the world. I am excited to try it. When we sit down at the table I soon realize I am sitting next to Four. Dang he is cute. They start having a conversation that I occasionally interject in but don't have much interest in. Then they start talking about my little show in math class. I blush deep crimson. I figure out that I solved a problem the teacher has been working on for months. Whoops! If I had known it was that important to her I would have just said that I didn't understand it.

I am kind of excited because I have have Art after lunch which is followed by PE. My afternoon is going to be fun. No one knows that I was on the track team last year and that I can run a 5:30 mile. (Dispite my shortness)

**Hi again. I forgot to mention that if you want your name, or a name that is special in some way to you in my story, put it in the comments. They will be smaller characters in the story but some will be in their. Please note I may use some of you characters as good or bad guys so if you have a preferred character type (good or bad) please put that too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Like I said in my last chapter you can give me a name you want in the story and I might put it in their. Please also put whether or not you want it to be a good guy or a bad guy.**

**- TobiasEaton12**

Four Pov-

After math gets out I head out to go to lunch. I get my food and sit down like everyday, but then Tris sits down next to me. My heart skips a beat. We start talking about school and other stuff I have no interest in, and by the looks of it, neither does Tris. Then my ears perk up when I hear Christina start to talk about what Tris did in math class. I see her blush. She has no reason to but she sure is cute when she does it. I have art and PE next. I hope I have something with Tris.

Tris POV-

When I get to art I see Four at a table with one empty seat. I go over and take it. Great, now he thinks I want attention. Uggh! The teacher, Tori, tells us "Since it is the first day, you all may do whatever you want as long as it has to do with art. you can also talk as long as it doesn't get to loud in here." I smile and grab my sketch book out. I am working on a few drawings so I pull out my favorite. It is a picture of three crows. (with detail of course) As I start to draw I hear... Zeke maybe, yell "WOW". I look up to see all eyes on me (for the 2nd time today) "She is an amazing artist" I hear someone say. "Umm... thanks guys" I say blushing (again!) I continue class with most of the eyes on me or my drawing. Then I hear Four speak. "You are really good" he says. I just smile and nod. "Thank you" I say after a minute. "Hey, what are you drawing?" I ask Four. "Oh, I am drawing a narwhal" he says. I laugh softly. "I have nothing against narwhals, but why?" I ask smiling. "Oh you know, they are awesome" he says. I just smile and shake my head. "What?!" he asks playfully. We both laugh and talk for the rest of the class.

Four Pov

I get to art and sit at a table with Zeke and Uriah. After a few minutes I see Tris walk in. I really hope she sits next to me. When she does I about jump out of my seat. She shakes her head and mumbles something about 'attention'. I wonder why. The teacher says we can do whatever we want so I start drawing a narwhal. I don't know why but I like narwhals. Then I hear Zeke yell "WOW. She is an amazing artist" I look over at Tris to see where she is looking but she is looking down. Oh I get it she is the artist. then I look at her drawing and I almost say WOW myself. She is good. I decide to strike up a conversation with her. "You are really good" I say genuinely. She smiles and we talk about narwhals and a whole bunch of other stuff for the rest of class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't written in a while but here I go. Brooke is going to be Peter's KIND sister. They are exact opposites. I am still thinking of something for Nadia so you will have to wait on that name. Love you all, please comment! Remember to add any names or ideas for the story! (I need boy names though)**

Tris POV

Four and I talk for quite a while and are finally cut off by the bell. All I can think about is how much I want Four in my PE class. "Hey, what do you have next" I ask. "PE, you?" "PE" I say "I heard that we have to run a mile today to see how fast we can run" he says. "Really" I say. What he doesn't know is that I am fast so this is going to be fun.

Four POV

Today we are going to have to run a mile. I feel so bad for Tris, I will probably smoke her

We get to PE and Tris comes up to me. "I bet you $50 that I can run this in under 6:30" she says. I laugh. "What, I see that you are doubting me so let's make it an extra 50 if I can beat you." I laugh some more. I know she isn't going to back down so I agree. I am not going to make her pay but like owe me a favor or something.

Tris POV

We get to the starting line and the second I here GO! I am off. I would love to see the look on Four's face right now but I have more pressing matters at hand. The mile goes by quick, especially with music in my ear. Before I know it, I am the first person to cross the line. 5:25 NEW RECORD! I see Four on the ground, and out of breath. I walk over to him and say "Pay-GASP-Up" he looks at me shocked and says "How-GASP-did you-GASP-do that" "I am fast" I say finally calming down. "You don't actually have to pay me. Let's just say you owe me x2"

**I know short chapter SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I go into the locker room after everyone has finished their mile. I am on the leader board for the fastest girl mile now. I am happy but not surprised, I know I run fast. I do feel bad though, I beat a girl named Molly for first. Just then a girl pushes me up against the _lockers._ "What is the matter with you stiff" I heard that _stiff_ is what they call new kids. "I am sorry do I know you" I ask honestly confused. "My name is Molly and you just beat me for first. What is the matter with you" she yells. "I am faster" I don't like to be arrogant but I am so I am just going to tell her. I know I sound like the candor but still. She starts to say something but Christina and Marlene pull her off. After a few minutes of my friends yelling at the populars Molly is in detention with Christina and Marlene let off with a warning for yelling.

Once I finally get out of there Molly's friend, Peter, shoves me down and yells. "You got my friend into detention. Watch your back" Just then a girl runs over and starts yelling at Peter while she helps me up. Peter glares at her and walks off. That was weird, by the way she was yelling I would have expected a fist fight. "Hi, my name is Brooke. I am Peters sister and exact opposite" she says kind out of breath from yelling. Oh, that explains it!

Four POV

I see Peter push Tris down and I want to rip his head off. I am about to when his sister starts yelling at him and helps Tris up. I am going to have to thank her for that. I see them talk for a while until the bell rings and they go their separate ways.

I catch up to Tris and see what study hall she has. It turns out that we both have Geography for Study hall. I mentally fist pump because that means we have all classes together. We work on homework for a while and then we just talk about stuff for almost an hour. This feels right. Of course the world hates me because the bell rings suddenly. Life is good. (Besides that darn bell)

Time skip to That Friday

Tris POV

Life is good. This week went by fairly fast. Uriah also invited everyone to a party tomorrow! Although this does mean Chris and Mar are going to make me look like a Barbie doll. I guess we will have to see?!


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

Christina didn't make me go shopping but she did force me into some of her own clothes. She also put a little mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, and blush. I have to admit I am striking, she works wonders.

We get to the party and every one dances and talks for an hour. I am awesome at beer pong and I got 120 bucks total because everyone bet I couldn't do it. I am a woman of mystery. Zeke yells for everyone except close friends to leave. I am slightly confused at what I am, close or not. Just then Christina pulls my arm towards the living room. I am thankful for her making me not look like an idiot. We all sit in a circle and Uriah yells "Truth or Dare, for those of you who don't know the special rules cough-Tris-cough you have to take off a piece of clothing if you don't want to do the dare or tell the truth. I am going first" He asks Four T or D and Four answers Dare. "I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game" I look at Four for permission and he nods. I sit on his lap and shift my weight. He stills my hips and lets out a small moan that I barely hear. All of the sudden I am slightly embarrassed.

Four Pov

I am going to be tortured tonight because Tris can't sit still and keeps rubbing me down there. Ugg! I know she isn't doing it on purpose but still, come on. I would be happy to let her keep going if we weren't in front of all of our friends though.

Uriah/Zeke Pov

I am going to get Four and Tris together tonight.

Tris Pov

"T or D Tris?" Four asks me. "Dare" I say. "I dare you to stop moving!" He whispers desperately in my ear. I decide to be extremely mean and take off my shirt. "Not happening Four" I bite my lip as I say this and he moans quietly, probably because I moved, I am shirtless, and I bit my lip. He begs to me with his eyes. I used to be afraid of intimacy but I am not any more so I am not out of my comfort zone making him squirm. So I just move my hips some more. Christina is the only one noticing what I am doing so she winks at me. "Chris, T or D?" "Truth" she says. "Have you and Will done 'it' yet?" She blushes and says no. She asks Uri and he says dare obviously and he has to make a prank call. To Eric. The school bully.

Uri- Hello we are doing an interest survey, would you like to answer a few questions.

Eric- Sure whatever

Uri-What tampons do you use?

Eric- What?!

Uri-At what time of day do you pick your nose?

Eric-...

Uri- Is Four the hottest guy you have ever seen?

Eric- Umm... Bye

We all start cracking up laughing while Uri is crying because it was so funny. He asks me and I say Dare. He dares me to whisper dirty things in Four's ear. I would normally do it the way everyone is expecting but I am going to do it a little bit different. "Hey Four picture this, Ok. Mud mixed with canned spinach, slime, shit, boogers, and ketchup! Now moan loud enough for everyone to hear and say were do you come up with this stuff." He does as I say and everyone is looking at us like we are crazy. We crack up laughing and tell everyone what I really said. They all look very confused so I explain how they said to say DIRTY things in his ear and in my opinion mud is dirty let alone with shit in it.

"Ok everyone except Uri come into the room for my T or D." They all come and Uri mock hurts. "Ok everyone just hear me out. Whatever I say loud isn't true and what I whisper is. I don't want Uriah knowing my real plan. Whisper- we are going to hide Uriah's pop-tarts from him as a prank. I need Christina to help me hide while the rest distract. Loud- we are going to pull his pants down at the end if the night Ok." Uriah is impatiently waiting to be pansted while Chris and I are hiding pop-tarts. Perfect!

The rest of the night goes by smoothly with prank calls and such. We decide to pants Uri just for fun anyways. I am going to frame the pictures we got. We all eventually go to bed.

I wake up in the spare bed room. Four is asleep on the ground in sweat pants sleeping. He has yesterdays clothes piled up in the corner. I am in a tank top and shorts with my clothes right next to the bed. it turns out there is a shower so I decide to hop in and take one. I grab my clothes from yesterday and find a towel in the bathroom. About midway the door opens and the closes in about 30 seconds. My clothes and towel are gone. There is nothing but a note.

Hey Trissy Poo

I stole your clothes and towel because you stole me pop-tarts

Yours truly

-Uriah

Oh I am going to kill him. I get out cold and wet and see Four woke up and went down stairs. Good. I see his clothes piled in the corner. I run over and grab the black shirt he wore yesterday. I run over to the bed and see that I forgot to grab my bra, underwear, and belt when I went to take a shower so Uri didn't take them. I fist pump. I dry off with the blanket on the bed and put I my undergarments and then Four's shirt that goes down to my knees. The I put my belt around my stomach and it looks like I am wearing a dress. I brush my hair out with my fingers and put it in a messy braid. I look in the mirror and I have to admit, I look hot. I go downstairs and every one looks surprised because they all knew about Uri's prank. I smirk and say "what" innocently. Four smiles when he sees me wearing his shirt. Life is good.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I swear I have reasons! I made the basketball team and we have game after game after practice after game after practice so I get home really late and don't have time to write. I know what your thinking "What about the weekends huh?" Well there is that too. I go to my grandmas house every weekend to take care of her with my mom and she needs something like every 5 seconds so I don't get much alone time. I know what you are thinking again "Thanksgiving!?" Well guess where I spent that, MY GRANDMAS HOUSE! So sorry! Please comment!**

Four POV

I know I might sound like girl but Oh My GOD! Tris is wearing my shirt! I smile even more when she decides to keep wearing it instead of changing into her clothes. I really like her but I am not sure if she likes me. I mean she could just be playing with Uriah to wear my clothes and be too lazy to change out of them. But maybe just maybe she likes me.

Tris POV

What my friends don't know is I am the master of pranks so hit me with your best shot people. I mean come on I am very creative, the least they could do is google something that will actually embarrass me, not something that will make me look smarter and you dumber. Whatever, all I know is that the game is on.

We decide to continue our game of truth or dare and if course Uriah wants to go first. "Shauna T or D?" "Dare" Uriah thinks for a moment and decides to dare her to ball dance with Zeke while listening to Talk Dirty to Me. It was so hilarious but what felt best was feeling Fours chest rumble on my back. (Yes they made me stay on his lap) Even though we aren't 'together' I still feel like we enjoy each other's company, In a way.

"Tris T or D" Shauna asks me. "Dare." "I dare your to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." I get nervous but decide to go through with it. I mean I can trust Four, right? We get to the closet and he immediately says "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to... I mean.. Um... I won't mind but..." I cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He stiffens lightly but softens once he realizes the situation. I stand my ground and our lips move as one. I guess the saying 'Time flies when you are having fun' is true because in no time at all our friends were counting down from 50. I break off quickly but he looks hurt. I kiss him on the cheek for his reassurance. I whisper to him "clean up and pretend nothing happened. I smooth my shirt, fix my hair, and fix some lipgloss. He does the same (minus the lipgloss) and we sit down and start an awkward conversation as a disguise.

Four POV

When we continue our game Uriah dares Shauna to ball dance with Zeke to Talk Dirty to Me and it was hilarious and I laughed for a good 3-5 minutes along with everyone else. I couldn't help but notice that Tris kind of leaned into my chest slightly when I laughed. I couldn't help but wonder... No stop Four she doesn't like you.

Just the Shauna dares Tris to play seven minutes in heaven with me. She looks hesitant and then I get super worried she will say no. That would be worse than her saying yes which would probably give me a heart attack. She slowly nods and my heart stops as she hesitantly leads me to the closet. I obviously come up with a perfect speech in my head and it comes out like this "We don't have to do anything... I mean... Um...I won't mind but." then the impossible happens. She cuts me off with a kiss on the lips. I get confused, shocked, relieved, and worried I will do something wrong all at the same time. I slowly soften and decide to enjoy the short 6 minutes and 30 seconds I have left with her. These few moment I have with her fly. I hear our friends starting to count down. Personally I could care less but she pulls away. I am partially scared I did something wrong but she kisses me on the cheek and I feel better. I think she meant to do that. She tells me to clean up and pretend nothing happened. She smiles while she says this so I know she likes me but has something planned to trick everyone else.

**Hi I know not technically a cliff hanger but I did not 'end' the chapter. I am planning on updating again tonight because you know 2 Mountain Dews. Love you all!**

**-TobiasEaton12 **


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

Everyone looks at us like we are crazy and I just say "What?" "What did you do in there?" Christina yells. I just smirk and say "That's for me to know and for you to find out" Four just stares at me like I am a genius. Wow he is cute. SHUT UP TRIS!

We go back and sit down and I sit on Four's lap and I shift my weight once more and Four stills me. He scowls in my ear but I just smirk and move. He groans softly in my ear which make me turned on just slightly but I am still the one in control. Once everyone is seated I ask Uriah T or D and he responds Dare To save his pride but he is still nervous because he knows I want revenge. Oh this will be good.

"Since you want to mess with my clothes, I am going to jack up yours. I dare you to switch clothes with Christina, underwear and everything." Christina scowls but agrees because she knows it will be funny.

They come out of the room and Uriah looks hilarious! He is in a tight shirt and a booty skirt with pumps, a bush up bra, and lace panties. He looks ridiculous. Christina looks funny but she is just in clothes that are to big for her, Uriah is the funny one. "When can I take this off?!" Uriah whines. "Until I feel generous" I say evilly. Everyone laughs at his pain.

Four POV

As they open the door I get nervous they will figure us out but they just look disappointed. It worked! Tris smirks because she realizes this too. Christina yells in confusion and Tris just says "That's for me to know and for you to find out" I stare at her, shocked and amazed.

Tris sits down on my lap and shifts her weight. I still her with my hands and scowl because of the fact she did it on purpose. She just moves again and a small moan escapes my lips. i loom around to make sure no one heard. After that she stops.

Tris ends up daring Uriah to switch clothing with Christina to get revenge on him. I think the idea is great but Uriah got Tris to wear my clothes so he is good in MY book, but Tris can do what she wants. The turn out is amazing, Uriah looks like a complete and total idiot. Christina just looks like she put on her clothes 6 sizes to big (Uri is pretty buff and she is pretty skinny). We all laugh when Uriah asked when he has to take off the outfit. Tris gives the best response possible, "Until I fell generous" and everyone knows she isn't the most generous, especially when it comes to revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I won't be able to update till Christmas probably so you will have to wait for your present like always. I will set my alarm clock and get the document posted early (depending on where you live it will be early) Sorry I know that it is a short chapter.**

**Merry Christmas**

Tris POV

After about a good uncomfortable 45 minutes for Uriah I finally 'release' him. Everyone scowls but I ignore them. Uriah looks like an angel just came down from heaven and blessed him with eternal life as he comes out of the room. Christina just looks comfortable to be back in her own clothes. I guess things are back to normal, depending on your opinion of normal that is.

when noon hits Four and I decide to leave around the same time so instead of making Chris drive me home and then come back, Four is just going to drive me. We get into the car and we just smile at each other. "Oh we totally pulled that off" he sighs. I just smirk and say "I told you so" He smiles at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips before we go.

I get to my house just in time for lunch and my mom greets me with open arms after I say goodbye to Four outside. We had the whole usual conversation of "did you have fun" "I will like your friends right?" "Tell me everything" and so on for about an hour. I swear she talk my ear off more than Chris can, and that is saying something.

I end up just sitting on my bed thinking of my life back in my old town after lunch. I had quite a few friends there like Aspyn, Kate, BBJ, Cali, Nadia, and the twins Ainslee and Ainsley. Out of all of them Aspyn was my best friend though. She reminds me of Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson series for some reason. Probably because she is really smart and loves Greek mythology. I miss her but with Four and everyone I am happy that I am here, despite the losing of other friends that I will always carry in my heart.


End file.
